


The Subjugated King

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Communication, Gen, Hilda - Freeform, Monologue, N Harmonia - Freeform, Pokemon Speech, Team Plasma, Transformation, White Universe, Zekrom - Freeform, female pc, n's castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king is used to being treated better than this, but he's more worried about his captor plans to do. He's finding warning people, much less his friend, a bit harder than it used to be. Game-Ending spoilers for Pokemon Black 1/White 1; set in the White universe with a female PC. My entry for LiteraryFanFiction's Flash Fan Fiction Friday on DeviantArt, prompt "communication."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Subjugated King

I'd like to warn you.

I'd like to warn anyone.

I'd like to tell someone what the real plan is. I'd like to tell them what happens to ones who aren't assigned to work alongside them. I'd like to tell them what their beloved boss really intends to do with them… and with the King.

Honestly, I'd settle for telling the King. He seems like a reasonable fellow. And when you wake up, he could tell you.

But there are so many barriers to communication. For one, I'm locked in my cell when I'm not needed.

For two, the King doesn't know I that exist.

For three, even when I do see someone who isn't my master, they can't understand me.

Finally, though you will understand me, it may be too late when we meet again.

The worst part of this is that when I was human, I was unsurpassed in eloquence. People came for miles to hear me orate from atop the castle tower, and even in our youth my dear brother begged me to write his speeches.

And now I'm stuck here, enslaved by a narcissist who would twist the very legacy I left behind, who has through some perverse sort of abuse convinced a child that different races can never get along. Now I'm stuck here, listening to how some freakish descendent of the old king is going to awaken my brother's friend and destroy everything I worked for.

And I can say nothing, do nothing. I've tried to kill the bastard, but that wretched device has done something to my will to fight. I cannot even express my dissatisfaction with murder, although I suppose that's not, in fact, communication.

My current plan is hardly ideal, but his intentions toward his king are murderous. Is he foolish enough to use me? I hope he is. I'm undead proof it would remove the King's ability to communicate with the rest of humanity, but wouldn't all of Pokemon kind like to know what the one-eyed bastard has done to their would-be savior? Every Krokorok in the Kingdom went after the Cofagrigus who took me. I'd gladly face the same fate to spite my master.

But there's a maiden I've heard those freakish shadows mention. A maiden pursuing my element, who has apparently found you. They've recommended to my master that he lead with me against her should she defeat his King, on account of some Pokemon or other she normally starts with. Of course, if she makes it far enough, if she wakes you, she'll lead with you. That would be ideal.

And I, the greatest orator Unova has ever known, shall communicate my displeasure to Ghetsis in silence. I shall throw a match to last living love of my life and let my contempt be known. It will be my honor to be felled by you, Zekrom. Now wake up, and wake up soon: a new queen awaits you.


End file.
